


Diving Deep

by Writeonthrough (Schroederplayspiano)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 3x22, The Seychelles, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroederplayspiano/pseuds/Writeonthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Jemma’s nighttime stroll along the Seychelles shore leads to deep discussion about their past, future, and the various types of snorkeling they could do…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness/gifts).



“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh-ho.” Jemma raised their interlaced hands to poke at Fitz’s chest. “Don’t I?”

The couple walked along the waves lapping on the shore, letting the Seychelles’ moonlight guide their path. Fitz wiggled his toes deeper and deeper into the moist sand with each passing step. “I never hated you at the Academy.”

Jemma scoffed. “Then, what do you call not speaking to me for months?” 

“I was shy.”

“Ugh, Fitz.” The light island breeze blew through Jemma’s hair and she tucked a lose strand behind her ear. “That wasn’t it. You saw me as enemy—your bitter rival.” 

“Once again,” Fitz halted mid-step, tugging Jemma back to turn towards him. Once she did, he added, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Jemma noted his serious tone and soon felt her forehead crease in reaction. “Okay…” 

Fitz swallowed. His heartbeat quickened as he summoned up the courage to speak his confession. He took a deep breath. On its exhale, he let the the words flow out. “It took me months for me to think of something smart enough to say so you’d notice me.”

Jemma laughed out loud at his confession, replied with a “Yeah, right,” and resumed walking along the waves. Only when she felt tension between their arms did she look back to see Fitz hadn’t moved. 

“I’m serious.” Fitz stood his ground, despite the blush he felt forming on his cheeks. “That’s why I didn’t speak to you. I had to figure out how to impress you with my genius.” 

“Fitz.” Jemma stepped closer. When their gazes leveled, Jemma matched Fitz’s serious tone. “That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard.”

“What?” His brow furrowed. “Me wanting to impress you?” 

She shook her head. “No,” she spoke quietly and gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s ridiculous that you ever thought you had to try to impress me or get me to notice you. I noticed you, Fitz.” For some reason, Jemma wasn’t sure why, she felt her voice break a little. “I was so impressed by you I thought you hated me. I put you on a pedestal as the one to beat, as my competition. I thought you were trying to beat me…not impress me.” 

“Jemma…” Fitz responded softly, losing the rest of his words as he watched her emotions play across his face. Her skin wrinkled as she scrunched up her face in attempt to control her emotions. He brought his free hand up to sooth her cheek. “It was such a long time ago—it really doesn’t matter.” 

“Of course it matters!” Jemma held on tight to his hand in hopes that nothing would break them apart. “How could I not know that? I’m supposed to know you better than anyone!”

A force strengthened Fitz’s next words. “You do know me better than anyone.” 

His reassurance did nothing to release the tension in Jemma’s expression. Still, he continued to stroke his thumb across her cheek. 

“I hate it.” Jemma dug her bare heal into the warm sand.

Fitz’s gaze danced across her face. It stilled when he noticed the stars’ reflection twinkle in Jemma’s brown eyes. In attempt not to disturb the night’s calm, Fitz kept his voice at a whisper. “Hate what?” 

“That we don’t know everything about each other. Still—after all this time.” Jemma paused, giving Fitz a chance to speak. When he didn’t, she continued her explanation. “I just…I know you better than myself, you know? So…if I don’t know everything about you…doesn’t that mean that I must not know myself as well as I thought I did…” 

Jemma’s frustration grew when Fitz’s smile widened. She avoided his gaze and looked down at their buried feet in the sand instead. 

“But, Jemma.” Fitz traced her face’s contours until he found her chin and raised up to him. He waited to speak until she looked at him. “That’s the point.” 

She closed her eyes to absorb his touch and his words. After a deep breath, she opened them and spoke. “What’s the point?”

“We know each other better than we know ourselves. That’s why we never want to be without each other. That’s why I’d follow you across the universe or diving deep into the sea.” 

Jemma froze. His words echoed in her head. She pulled back from his touch. “Snorkeling isn’t diving. I didn’t mean to—”

“I know you didn’t.” Fitz recovered quickly. 

Jemma squeezed her eyes shut in regret. “I know that’s a sensitive area for you. Ah, it is for me too. I-just-ah-I wasn’t thinking. I was just excited about—”

“About getting away to the sandy beaches and the beautiful fish. I know.” Fitz shrugged. “It’s not big thing, Jemma. I want to go snorkeling and see the beautiful fish with you, I do…I just haven’t really been in the ocean since we—”

“Yeah…” Jemma swallowed. She bite her lip. “Fitz, we don’t have to—you know. I’m perfectly hap—”

Fitz cut her off with a kiss. He untangled their fingers to bring his second hand to cup her cheek. Jemma wrapped her arms around his torso and brought their bodies closer together. Fitz kissed her top lip and then brushed his lips down against hers to capture her bottom one. 

Jemma relished in his kiss. The crease marks on her face finally relaxed once her skin was between his two warm palms. 

When they broke apart, the couple leaned their foreheads together. The laps of the waves and the glow from the moon added to the magic of the moment. 

“Jemma?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I promise you. I’m looking forward to all the types of snorkeling you promise we would do.”

Jemma wiggled her eyebrows at the suggestion. “All the types?” She tucked her chin at him. “Are you—”

Fitz extended his neck for a quick kiss. “You not the only one of us who can pick up on euphemisms.”

“Hmm-mm-” Fitz kissed her again. This time, Jemma ran her fingers through his scruff. She kept their position after they parted. “I didn’t think I was.”    
“Really?” 

“Yes!” Jemma insisted. “Really.” 

“Hmm. Ok.” Fitz interlaced their fingers and started walking again, this time in the direction of their private hut. “Well, then, what if we did one type of snorkeling tonight?” His stomach already was forming knots in anticipation. “And one type of snorkeling tomorrow?”

“Ugh, Fitz!” was the only reply Jemma had left in her. She held on tighter to Fitz’s hand and started sprinting to their hut. Their giggles filling the peaceful night’s air.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved to hear from you in the comments! ♥︎


End file.
